


In the cage with Michael and Lucifer (a short story)

by Hi_Im_Beanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam hatin' life, Michael and Lucifer fighting, Michael and Lucifer in the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Beanie/pseuds/Hi_Im_Beanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is stuck in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Well, stuck in his head which is basically Michael's head now. While Michael and Lucifer are fighting he sits in a corner being bored, but somewhat entertained by Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the cage with Michael and Lucifer (a short story)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing I'm more of an idea person. If any of you are good at writing and want to use this idea, be my guest just give me some credit. 
> 
> Adam isn't having a good time.

As Adam sits in the corner of his mind, head propped up on one hand he can hear Michael and Lucifer fighting endlessly. For the first 80 years or so he just tuned them out, but now he doesn't have any more topics to think about. So he tunes back in.

At first it was really annoying and every once in a while he would mumble a  _I really hate my life._

"Shut up Adam!"Michael and Lucifer would yell at the same time then continue fighting. Adam would always yell obscenities back. 

> * * *

"You're just jealous because I'm Dad's favorite!" Lucifer yelled at Michael. This got Adam's attention. 

"That was before you fell!" Michael screamed back. Adam flinched knowing all too well this wasn't going to end with anything good. 

"Now I'M Dad's favorite! While _you_ were stuck in the damn cage, _I_ did everything! _I_ was the good son!" Michael yelled trying to make Lucifer angry. 

Lucifer took a step away from his brother. He put a hand over his heart and started to fake cry. 

"That really hurt Mikie!" Lucifer said in a really bad teenage girl voice. He pointed at his heart. "Right here." 

Adam tried to hold back a laugh, but seeing the look on Lucifer's face made him crack. He snorted in laughter and couldn't stop. When he finally did stop he had tears streaming down his face. 

"Holy _shit_ Lucifer! What the hell was _that_?" He asked as soon as he caught his breath. 

Lucifer just smiled and said, "That, my friend, is called acting." 


End file.
